When You Bile I MEAN SMILE
by i1i1wow
Summary: After a villain encounter, Ochako isn't doing so well. Will Izuku forgive her for throwing up on him, or will he be totally out of character and blow up on her?


**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction in a long time. I decided to make it a one-part story (sounds so much better than one-shot). Feedback is appreciated!**

Uraraka was throwing up, again.

Her classmates had dodged her flying around the room like an out-of-control oversized fly, knocking desks over and knocking into people like Midoriya and Hagakure. The classroom ended up looking like a complete disaster.

Izuku looked up in shock as Ms. Uraraka threw up on him.

Everyone was speechless, the girls more so.

Mr. Aizawa was still asleep in his sleeping bag, and the only sound that could be heard was a soft retching noise.

Izuku watched in horror as what should not be described sprawled onto his shirt as he lied down on the ground beneath Ochako.

Ochako then collapsed on top of him from the side, smooshing the barf between their stomach regions, losing consciousness. It wasn't the type of contact that gave one butterflies in the stomach: more like raw pain in the stomach.

"Does anyone know what's going on with Uraraka today?!" Izuku cried.

"Teenage hormones," Ashido responded.

"No, but really, she said she could go to school after getting into an encounter with the villain Overcharge," Tsuyu explained.

"Oh, the one that makes peoples' quirks go out of control?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, her medicine must have worn off."

"Iida, can you help me up?" Izuku asked.

"Surely!" Iida helped Midoriya up. Pulling him out from underneath Ochako was a bit tedious, but it happened relatively quickly.

Yaoyorozu handed Midoriya a nice handkerchief.

"With this? I couldn't!" Midoriya responded.

"I can make them easily with my quirk. Clean yourself."

Izuku tried to do so. Most of it just ended up falling on the floor.

"Shoji, get a mop!" Iida ordered.

"Why me?" Shoji asked.

"You've got the appendages for it. Now move it! We're supposed to be taking a test right now."

Then it dawned on everyone else. Then they all tried to put the classroom back together as fast as they could.

Ochako woke up.

She was in the nurse's office.

She saw Izuku out of the corner of her eye. Her memories flooded into her mind.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. This was the day she had wanted to confess her deep love for Izuku, but she couldn't see herself doing that ever, not after what just happened.

"Hm?" Izuku responded. He was concerned for his friend.

"Wait, what time is it?"

"School is already over. The nurse said I could wait here for a few more minutes to see if you'd wake up by then."

"Oh no."

"Are you okay now?"

Ochako did not respond. She was thinking about how she had literally vomited all over him. Tears began to form in her eyes.

Izuku stood up. "Uraraka, are you okay?!"

Ochako began to sob. She blew her chance with Izuku in almost the worst way possible.

"Uraraka! What's wrong?!"

Ochako covered her face with her arm. "Don't look at me."

Izuku felt terrible. It all clicked in his mind. She was embarrassed. Now he was here when she woke up. Maybe he should have been irritated by her vomiting on him, but what fazed him was her deteriorating state. "Look, don't worry about the whole vomit thing. I've had worse things spilled all over me."

Ochako sniffled.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just, I had a run-in with a villain. Then I couldn't stop floating. I went to my doctor's office and they gave me some over-the-counter medication to stop my quirk from running wild. That medication wore off this morning. I haven't taken more since, though, and I'm not floating, so I should be fine."

"That's a relief."

The nurse poked her head into the room. "Is she awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake!" Uraraka responded.

"Alright, it's time for you two to get out of here, then."

Ochako got up.

They walked out and back.

"So, what did I miss?" Ochako asked Izuku.

"Well, you missed Mr. Aizawa yelling at us for the room falling to pieces."

"Oh."

"But when Tsu explained it to Mr. Aizawa, he wasn't so angry with us. I actually have the homework assignments right here, if you could wait a minute."

Ochako realized that if Izuku could take a pile of bile to the chest, he could probably take her confessing her love to him.

"Thank you, Deku." Ochako thanked. "I don't deserve all of this."

" 's-class-we-had-to-read-chapters-36-through-40-and-All-Might-assigned-a-big-project[…]"

"Okay, can you text me a picture of your planner?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'm not going to be able to remember all of that." She felt much better.

 **Please review! Tell me all of your flattering gestures, all of your flaming irritation that I would dare speak of partially digested food hitting the open air.**


End file.
